The Sound of Madness
by Kitten of Fire
Summary: A bounty hunting shinigami has been captured by the capatain of Squad One and is sentanced to death. What if by some miracle she is allowed to live? What does Toshiro have to do with this? ToshiroxOC  story is a lot better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Hello! KOF here! If you've read any of my other fics, I send a shout out to you. If you've never read any of my work before I send you a big hello! I'm starting this fic because my FMA fic is going to be wrapping up soon (for me soon is several months) and I feel I should forward my energy to fic full of action. Okay! On to the story!

Disclaimer (this goes for all chapters): I don't own Bleach!

* * *

><p>"Bankai! BaiHu Avavie!" a small shinigami shouted.<p>

(A/N: BaiHu is pronounced Byakko)

The giant wolf hollow rushed at Aiko Yomi with surprising speed for its large size. At first it had seemed slow and lumbering but when Aiko had gotten within closer range, she noticed just how fast it was when it picked a target.

"Kuso," she swore when she felt its hot breath against her face.

_Be calm, concentrate on the weak spots. Strike for the mask, _a disembodied voice spoke.

Aiko swung her Zanpakuto downwards and sliced the mask in half. She breathed a sigh of relief when the fight was over. Her zanpakuto disappeared into a puff of pink smoke and in its place a small brown creature appeared on Aiko's lap. It looked like a chubby fennec fox. (A/N: Think Eevee from pokémon) with deep purple eyes.

"That was a fight well fought, don't you agree?" it asked.

"Yeah, I have to agree. That was a close one wasn't it?" Aiko sighed.

"No kidding! I wasn't totally sure if we were gonna make it."

"I'm glad I have you Avavie."

(A/N: Avavie is pronounced Ah-vah-vee)

Avavie's gender wasn't discernable from first glance but the high pitched, feminine voice gave her away to be female. She looked up at Aiko and noticed that the black haired had a new white streak in her hair for a grand total of five. They formed a five pointed star on her head. Aiko's warm brown eyes looked down at her companion with interest.

"Is something wrong?" Aiko asked.

"Nah," Avavie answered. "I'm just thinking about how we're lucky to be free."

"Being a rogue shinigami isn't too bad is it?"

"Nope, and you were worried."

Aiko stuck her tongue out at Avavie and then looked up at the sky. She noticed the stars were extra bright tonight. There was one disadvantage to being a bounty hunter: no permanent residence. She sighed and laid herself down on the cool ground. Avavie rested on her stomach, softly snoring. The moon was high that night. Aiko figured that it meant something was going to happen. For now she let sleep overtake her.

* * *

><p>The next day Aiko woke up before Avaive did. Forgetting her little brown companion was asleep on her stomach, she sat up and Avavie tumbled over onto the ground making dust fly up around her.<p>

"Geez Avavie, if you shake up this much dust you need to lose some weight," Aiko coughed.

"Oh shut up," Avavie growled.

"Make me."

Avavie turned around and kicked dust up at Aiko with her powerful hind legs. Aiko blocked her face while somehow standing up. She began to walk forward and Avavie bounded after her. They quickly fell into their usual formation, Avavie walking in front while Aiko walked behind, on guard for stray hollows. That was what came with the job though. Hollows heard that you were killing their kind and eventually became their intent to wipe the ground with you. Aiko wasn't going to let that happen though, she was going to wipe out every hollow and then some. It had become her mission in life when her family was killed.

"Remember how we met?" Avavie suddenly asked.

"How could I forget," Aiko deadpanned. "You did _land _on my head. It's kinda hard to forget something like that, especially when you left me with that nasty concussion."

"I didn't know shinigami could get concussions until I landed on you. You saved my life though."

"I was just in the right place at the right time."

Avavie looked back at Aiko and blinked. She had never heard her best friend say something like that. Usually Aiko said something dismissive when Avavie mentioned that. This time she said something that was altogether a bit unexpected. She had never thought her lifelong friendship with Aiko was based on a chance meeting.

"I do have to ask you though," Aiko began, "Why do you stay in this form rather than a katana or something? You're more vulnerable this way."

"Why would I do that?" Avavie asked in shock. "I would have to give up all this cuteness. No, no, not gonna happen."

"Fine, be vulnerable. Get killed if you want, see if I care."

"But you would care. You wouldn't have saved me that day if you didn't care."

"I hate it when you're right," Aiko groaned.

The pair fell into a comfortable silence until Aiko saw something coming towards them in the distance. Within seconds an elderly man stood before them.

"I am Captain Yammamoto, Captain of Squad One. I am here to arrest you for bounty hunting. Your sentence, execution!" Yammamoto exclaimed.

"Like hell you are," Aiko growled. "I'm a bounty hunter, dedicated to the extermination of hollows. As a bounty hunter it is my duty to protect those who are hollow targets. As a bounty hunter it is also my duty to not go down without a fight."

"If a fight is what you want, a fight is what you shall get."

"Bring it old man! Release! Bring justice with your heavenly wings!"

Avavie bounded towards Aiko, doing a running jump in the process. She poofed into a puff of pink smoke and reappeared as a katana that smoothly landed in Aiko's hands.

* * *

><p>What's this? Our lead character is going to die? Not if I have a say in it! Anyways, on to what the characters names mean because that must be really confusing for you.<p>

Aiko mean "beloved one" while her last name Yomi means "hell" and her full name comes means "Beloved one of hell."

Avavie comes from the name Ava which means "life" while Vie means "strives for victory" so her name meaning is "A life that strives for victory."

BaiHu is Chinese and it means "white tiger."

I hope this little guide helped you. There will be more action next chapter and an epic battle. Leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. The shiny review button beckons to you. I'll give you a cookie if you do.


	2. Feather Fight

Okay! Here I am with the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you find this chapter to be just as enjoyable.

KOF: Sending a shout-out to our only reviewer so far Aurelia Artemee! I'm glad you like the story. Thank you, it's nice to hear that somebody likes my writing. Also, it's good to know that there's a fan of ToshiroxOC stories who took the time to read my story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Recap<span>**

_"I am Captain Yammamoto, Captain of Squad One. I am here to arrest you for bounty hunting. Your sentence, execution!" Yammamoto exclaimed._

_"Like hell you are," Aiko growled. "I'm a bounty hunter, dedicated to the extermination of hollows. As a bounty hunter it is my duty to protect those who are hollow targets. As a bounty hunter it is also my duty to not go down without a fight."_

_"If a fight is what you want, a fight is what you shall get."_

_"Bring it old man! Release! Bring justice with your heavenly wings!"_

_Avavie bounded towards Aiko, doing a running jump in the process. She poofed into a puff of pink smoke and reappeared as a katana that smoothly landed in Aiko's hands._

* * *

><p>Aiko gripped the katana tightly with both hands. She waited to see what Captain Yamamoto would do. The old man stood as still as a mountain, unmoving and silent. A smirk played upon his lips. All of a sudden twelve other shinigami appeared. Aiko gasped, she finally figured out that she was face to face with the Gotei 13.<p>

"We generally don't sully our hands with the blood of petty criminals but for bounty hunters we make an exception," Yamamoto explained. "Just your existence is disgusting. I cannot wait to wipe you from existence."

"I don't know what you have against bounty hunters," Aiko growled. "But, I am not letting you kill me."

"We shall see. Release! Reduce all creation to ash!"

The spiritual pressure around Aiko was crushing. She glared at the zanpakuto in the old captain's hands. It was the source of her discomfort and she wanted to end that as soon as possible. The blade itself appeared engulfed in flames and Avavie was reacting to it. Aiko could practically feel her friend squirming in fear.

_You are not making me fight _THAT_! Do you want me to die?_ Avavie shouted at Aiko.

"Calm down, if anyone's going to die today, it's him, not us," Aiko reassured.

"It's time for your punishment to begin," Yamamoto announced.

"Yeah, well this isn't a suitable battle field," Aiko said. "It's too hot here. Room of Hell!"

Aiko swung her zanpakuto down and from it dark purple smoke appeared, surrounding the two combatants. When they were totally surrounded, the smoke began to solidify and form walls. A brief look of surprise crossed Yamamoto's face before vanishing. He had never seen such an imprisoning technique before. Every one that he had seen only imprisoned the opponent, not the user.

"Let me guess, this "room" restricts both combatants power," Yamamoto observed.

"You got that right. It makes us both weaker but it also doesn't allow interference from the outside," Aiko explained. "Until I release us, these four walls are impenetrable from the outside and inside."

"It must take a lot to uphold this. I've been told that this is one of you last resort techniques."

"Not last resort, it's just something I don't use very often. You might want to tone down the heat next time. I was feeling very uncomfortable."

Without warning, Yamamoto came at Aiko. She barely had time to defend herself. Blocking his attack with her zanpakuto, she could feel Avavie reeling in discomfort. Obviously the captain's blade was still incredibly hot. Another strike came from the side, this time Akio wasn't able to block it and she felt the searing hot blade in her shoulder. Wincing, she reminded herself that she had received nastier injuries from hollows before and got up from those each time.

_As much as I enjoy us being both in pain, I think we should use my Shikai special ability_, Avavie suggested. _You don't have to listen to me but it's just a thought._

Aiko could practically see Avavie struggling to not scream out in pain. They were both hurting. Aiko willed it, and without a verbal command, she released Avavie's Shikai special ability. Without warning, giant white tiger paws came out of Aiko's zanpakuto. Soon a full sized, white, stripeless tiger stood behind Yamamoto. It let out one roar that echoed around the walls of the hell room. Yamamoto whipped around and tried to strike at the big cat but failed each time.

"Good luck catching him," Aiko laughed. "Nobody, not even me can catch him when he appears. Thankfully he's on my side."

"What is this?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Losing your cool, old man? This is Avavie's Shikai special ability. This tiger will only stay around briefly but it'll be more than enough."

"Why can it do?"

"Not totally sure, but the claws are sharp so you might want to watch out."

As if on cue, the tiger charged and swiped at Yamamoto. It left large gashes in the captain's shoulder. The tiger reared up on its hind legs, about to swipe downwards when Yamamoto blocked it. With that final attack it disappeared with a puff of pink smoke.

"You surprised me with that. It's a similar to an ability another captain has so it wasn't hard to counter," Yamamoto observed.

_No matter what I try, it fails_, Aiko thought bitterly. _There has to be some way around this old geezer._

It was time for desperate measures. Aiko knew she couldn't defeat the elderly captain unless she used Bankai. It wasn't something she was hoping to do but it was the only thing she could do to save herself from death. The hell room was also using up a lot of spiritual power. She didn't know if she could keep it up much longer.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Aiko growled. "Bankai! BaiHu Avavie!"

A pair of white angel's wings appeared from Aiko's shoulder blades and a white tail appeared as well.

"White feather storm!" Aiko shouted.

The wings on her back began to beat furiously, shaking loose a mass amount of feathers. The feathers flew at Yamamoto and surrounded him, blocking his vision. They had formed a coffin-like structure. Aiko knew it wouldn't last long but it was enough to buy her a little more time. She hadn't forgotten about her shoulder wound which was bleeding profusely. She winced as she thought about it.

"Feather Coffin!"

The feathers closed in on Yamamoto, appearing to crush him. When Aiko thought it was over Yamamoto broke free of the feathers and came at her with astounding speed. She had no chance to block the barrage of attacks coming at her. She finally gave up the will to fight, knowing full well that she would be executed. With the last of her strength she released the hell room. The last thing Aiko saw was Yamamoto cutting her to ribbons with his fiery zanpakuto.

The combatants were high up in the air and Aiko landed on the ground with a sickening crunch. Avavie poofed back into her animal form and ran up to her friend. After examining Aiko, Avavie turned on the thirteen shinigami before her, ready to fight to the death.

"Calm yourself little one," Yamamoto soothed. "A shinigami who can survive a fall from such a great height and with such great injuries should be allowed to live."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do? Just leave her out here, alive but not able to move until death finally overtakes her?" Avavie demanded.

"No, we will take her to the fifth division so that she can be healed. She will be very valuable to us."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the battle between our lead character and Captain Yamamoto. There shall be more epicness to come in later chapters as Aiko gets better and we get to see more of what she can do. What do you want to see happen? See you next chapter!<p> 


	3. Meeting

Yay! We got some more reviews! That means there are people enjoying it! I really do hope you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing. Seriously, this a uber fun fic to write. Okay! On to the chapter!

* * *

><p>Aiko spent two months under intensive medical treatment. Each day Yamamoto came to visit her, hoping she would open her eyes, ready to answer questions. After two months, she finally did. The first thing she did when regaining consciousness was scream. Avavie jumped onto the bed, ready to scratch some sense into Aiko. However when the young shinigami saw her companion, she calmed down.<p>

"It looks like you've awoken," Yamamoto observed. "Can you speak?"

"It's your fault I'm here you old geezer," Aiko shouted.

"Well it's good to know none of your spunk is gone. I have a question for you. Tell me, what is a bounty hunting shinigami? I've hear rumours but I've always been curious."

"Why should I tell you?"

"I could have you killed."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you everything that you need to know. Firstly, there are many different types of bounty hunters. We call ourselves hunters for short. I'm the kind that goes and kills hollows. Our mission in life is to eradicate hollows while upholding the mantra 'Protect those who are in danger of hollow attack even at the cost of one's own life.' I don't know what you have against us, but I hope you don't come after any more of my comrades."

Yamato stayed quiet for a bit longer. He wasn't sure how to react to such information. He had always thought bounty hunters to be evil, vile creatures that only worked for some quick cash, not caring who they hurt in the process. This girl seemed to want to protect. However, he knew she could be lying. A person would do almost anything to stay alive.

"Well, I hope you're as loyal as I believe you are," Yamato announced. "You will be working for the tenth division. Go over there as soon as you can walk. If you don't cooperate, let's just say your head will no longer be attached to your body."

Yamato walked out the door and left Aiko and Avavie alone. Avavie growled while Aiko fell back onto her pillows. All her injuries had been healed long ago, the only issue was when she would regain consciousness. Avavie had been lonely for two months, sneaking around Seireitei without anyone knowing. She had discovered quite a few interesting things. One being that there was absolutely nothing to do there.

"What are you going to do?" Avavie finally asked.

"I don't wanna die, so for now we'll cooperate," Aiko replied as she got out of bed. "Might as well learn my way around this place."

"I can be your guide!"

"Oh boy…"

Aiko proceeded to change out of her hospital robes and into the robes Avavie said were provided for her by Yamamoto. She explained that these were the regular uniforms for members of the Gotei 13.

"So they already think I'm one of them," Aiko said bitterly.

"Will you stop being so whiny?" Avavie snapped. "Your attitude isn't appreciated. I don't like our situation any more than you do but at least I try and make the best from the hand we've been dealt."

"Whatever."

"There you go again. Your name should be Bitch Pants McCrabby."

"Make yourself useful and show me where we're supposed to go."

Avavie unwillingly began to lead the way. She showed Aiko how to sneak out without being seen, which was fairly useful when they were leaving the hospital. It took about two hours of walking to making it to the tenth division's barracks because Aiko needed frequent breaks.

The tension between them had eased and the two of them happily conversed all the way to their desired location. Avavie was the first to enter Hitsugaya's office, happily trotting inside as if she owned the place. She was happy until she was assaulted by Matsumoto and her over-sized breasts.

"Aren't you just the cutest," Matsumoto exclaimed, picking up Avavie and hugging her to her chest. "I could just eat you up. I would give anything for a pet as cute as you! I'll tell you what, I'll adopt you!"

"Ahem," Aiko coughed. "Would you please stop suffocating my Zanpakuto."

Matsumoto dropped Avavie in an instant and made her way to Aiko. Avavie attempted to walk straight but the lack of oxygen made her walk crooked and then fall over. It was Aiko's turn to be suffocated by Matsumoto's huge breasts.

"You're just adorable!" Matsumoto announced. "You're so tiny, just like Captain! Oh you two would be the most adorable couple."

Eventually Aiko was released. She regained her composure a lot faster than Avavie. The aforementioned small creature jumped up onto Aiko's shoulder, glaring at the room's occupants, daring them to try and move her from her perch. Toshiro watched the pair carefully, recognizing them from their battle with Captain Yamamoto.

"Umm, well, we're here to meet the captain of Squad Ten," Aria said.

"You're looking at him," Matsumoto announced. "This uptight little guy at the desk over here is the captain."

Toshiro nodded, acknowledging Aiko's presence before he returned to his paperwork.

"Hi," Aiko greeted. "We've been added to this squad. We're kinda curious how everything works."

"Oh, well first we have to find out if you can get a seated position," Matsumoto explained. "There was a tournament a few weeks ago that decided that but since you're a bit late, we'll test you ourselves."

"Okay, thank you."

Matsumoto bent down and whispered in Aiko's ear. "Between you and me, Captain needs to loosen up a bit. Wanna help with that by giving him a challenge in your battle?"

"I'm already battling?" Aiko said in surprise. "I just got out of the hospital!"

Avavie took that turn to swat Aiko over the head. She knew her friend could take another beating, obviously it was just a case of Aiko getting a bit lazy. That wasn't hard to deal with though. It was usually fixed by Avavie knocking some sense into her. Even if that meant forcing her to walk into a door.

"Stop being such a baby," Avavie sighed. "We'll be happy to take anything you throw at us. Quite literally too."

Aiko glared at the fox on her shoulder while Avavie acted completely oblivious. Matsumoto stifled a laugh while Toshiro smirked behind the papers he was reading. They were definitely a unique pair.

"Alright! Off to Squad 10's training grounds!" Matsumoto announced, dragging both Aiko and Toshiro by the wrists.

* * *

><p>Well, how's that for a chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, tell me what you think. Shiro-chan will give you a hug if you do.<p>

Toshiro: HEY!

KOF: Shush, we already agreed on this, you will give every single reviewer a hug.


End file.
